D'hampyre
by xXx Aazeen xXx
Summary: Bell Swan is not normal, Edward Cullen is not normal. But when too un-normal people get together can a very normal thing start to form? Such as love? AU/OOC Slight crossover with Guardian series, but you don't have to ead the books to understand though
1. Chapter 1

_**Okay so I've had this in my head for a while now and I have just been itching to get it down. I hope you enjoy. It has a slight crossover between Riley Jenson Guardian series and I will mention the characters but I'll explain so you won't have to read the book to understand. **_

_**Disclaimer: I may be well off, but I'm not THAT well off**_

* * *

_Running through a forest._

_Faster, looking behind me. Someone is following._

_Changing, shifting. Into anything, using everything to get away._

_It doesn't work._

_I stop, look around. It is silent._

_Too silent._

_Then something pounces _and_ it all goes black._

And that is how my story begins but how my story ends? You'll have to read to find out more. You probably have some questions.

Who am I?

What am I?

Why am I telling you this?

The first two are hard to answer, the last not so. I am telling you this to warn you, to warn you away from things that go bump in the night. To warn you away from forests and woods in the dark. And to warn you away from the beautiful, the truly dangerous. I am telling you this to save you, to save you from yourself. Because a long time ago I was like you were now, innocent, naive, wishing for an adventure. Then I got one, a big one and now I am here alone in a stone room in the middle of nowhere with just one light penning this too you. And I wish you to take heed, as these might be the final words I ever write and if they are I wish them to try and protect you, to try and warn you and to...well you'll realise what else later.

I should start at the beginning.

My name is Isabella Swan and I was born a long time ago in a land far far away....

My parents had fallen in love young, got married young and got divorced young. Renee, my mother had me just a year out of Forks High and though she never said out loud that she regretted it I always felt that she did. My father Charlie never let on that he regretted me but like I said before I think that he did, that they both did.

I was born in Forks hospital in, believe it or not Forks. We didn't stay long in Forks though, Renee and I. We escaped the perpetually rainy town soon after I was born and apart from the odd visits to Charlie which stopped when I was eleven, I never came back. At least not until I was seventeen.

The decision to come back to Forks was hard, for all my life I had lived with my Renee in a single story house in Phoenix, Arizona, but she had remarried recently. To Phil, my new 'dad'. It wasn't that I didn't like Phil, far from it I loved the guy, it was just…well…something inside me was telling me to go back to Charlie. I don't know maybe I missed him.

Forks was still the same as it was when I had last seen it, the summer when I was eleven. It was even still raining, exactly as it had been last time I had said goodbye to Charlie before running to catch my flight.

"Bella." I turned and allowed a slow smile to spread across my face, Charlie was the same as well. Standing in the exact same place as he was when I had looked that one last time to wave.

As I drew closer though I recognised subtle changes such as a streak of grey in his brown hair and small lines and wrinkles on his face.

"Bella," He said again as he took my bag off me, "How you been."

I nodded and replied that I had been fine not saying anything more. Charlie accepted my silence and just led me to his car, the police cruiser in silence.

I started Forks High School the next day, it was raining (big surprise there) and Charlie had already left for work by the time I was leaving for school. At least I didn't have to ride in the cruiser though; Charlie had bought a truck from old Billy Black and given it to me. He told me to call it an 'early graduation' present.

Forks High was smaller than my old one, which helped I guess as it didn't take me that long to find whatever was the appropriate classroom, it didn't help in that it was so small rumours about me flew around quickly and by lunch everyone knew my name, age and shoe size.

I sat with some girls that I had met at lunch, Angela, Jessica and Lauren. Angela was by far my favourite though her choice in crush left a whole lot to be desired. We were joined by a few guys as well, Mike, Tyler and Angela's crush Ben. There were others too but I can't remember their names.

We were talking about useless things when I saw them, Jessica followed my gaze,

"Pointless crushing on them," She said, "They never date anyone."

Lauren joined in, "Yeah there all taken apart from Edward but don't get your hopes up. Apparently girls around here are too good for him."

"Who are they?" I asked having a pretty good idea myself but just wanting to make sure.

"The Cullens. Alice Cullen, Emmett Cullen, Edward Cullen and Jasper Hale and Rosalie Hale."

I shook my head trying to clear my thoughts. I looked back at them again ticking off my mental checklist.

Unnatural beauty – Check

Pale skin – Check

Gracefulness – Check

Cold Skin –

I paused and turned to Angela, "Do any of the Cullens have cold skin?"

She frowned wondering about my strange question, "Yeah," She answered, "Alice bumped into me once and her skin was ice cold," She paused, "Why do you ask?"

I smiled, "Well if they have cold skin they can't be that perfect can they?"

Angela laughed and I continued with my checklist.

Cold Skin – Check

Not eating – Check

Dangerous? –

I paused wondering whether I should check it or not. I didn't know. Both ways though they were definitely vampires and it was time I called in reinforcements. The Cullens were back. Vampires had come back to Forks. And I knew, just knew that Jack was not going to be happy.

* * *

_**Okay so this is just the first chapter and I am planning to upload the first and second chapter tonight. This is my first Twilight fic and I hope you like it. R & R please.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Okaii so here is the second chapter. Enjoy. Oh and in this the volturi doesn't have all ecompasing power, they are controlled/heave less power than this thing called the Dictorate of other races which has control over all supernatural things.**_

_**Disclaimer: On this day I do proclaim that I do not own any deeds stating that I Katie Rebecca Cartwright-Shodimu own Twilight or the Gaurdian series. I do admit to owning a laptop and an imagination though.**_

* * *

I left the cafeteria after that, walking slowly so I didn't draw any attention to myself. I also made sure that I did not pass by the Cullen's table, my scent was masked so they couldn't tell what I was at a distance, but I knew that if I went any closer they would know what I was. And would kill me. At least that was what they should do.

Once I had got to the car park and had managed to get into the relative safety of my car I reached into my pocket and pulled out a cell phone. Then I dialled a number that I had hoped never to call again. It rang three times then,

"Jack Parnell." I tried to contain a smile when I heard that familiar voice speaking down the line. Jack was like the Cullens, a vampire. But he was a different type. Jack fed on humans but his eyes were black and his feeding never killed or changed the human, it made them feel good. And when I say good, I mean orgasmically good. That's why so many humans que up to become a vampires lover or a werewolves, at least the vampires and werewolves that have announced their presense to the world. The Cullens type of vampire hasn't 'come out' yet but that doesn't mean they are not under control. They are, by the Volturi, they're rulers to be blunt and of course by the main governing body of all non-human creatures, The Dictorate of Other Races.

"Jack, it's Bella." There was a long pause after I said that.

"Bella?" I tried not to wince as I heard the happiness flood down the line, "What can I do for you?"

"It's the Cullen's Jack. They're back in town."

Another long pause and then Jack told me to explain everything, which I did. I told him about my first sighting of them, how I went through my mental vampire checklist and more importantly how they were going to a school full of humans. Jack was quiet for a bit after I explained this but then his voice came down the line, cold and hard,

"Sort them."

I closed my phone, I had my orders and now I followed them through.

I skipped the rest of the day, I decided that if I was going to have to take out seven vampires I had better get into practice. It was easy enough getting out of Forks High anyway. All I had to do was call up the receptionist, put on Charlie's voice and get myself excused for the day. Renee was 'ill' and needed to talk to me.

As I drove to Charlie's house so I could leave my truck there in case anyone got suspicious and wanted to check that I had actually gone home. Once I arrived home I went to my room and lifted up one of the floorboards checking that the equipment that Jack had shipped over to me from Australia was still there. They were. Allowing a small smile to cross my face I grabbed them and went to my window, checking no one was outside, there wasn't, I jumped out and headed for the forest behind my house. I was heading for my meadow, I had known about it ever since I was five and had gotten lost when I was exploring. If I was right, and I usually was, it would still be there.

Training was easier than I expected it to be. I had thought that due to the fact that I had not trained or fought for at least three months now that I would be badly out of practice and that would find it hard to get into the rhythm again. My fears were useless; as soon as I started training again I flowed and moved as if I had never stopped in the first place. After about three hours of intense training I laid down in the shade of one of the trees and looked up at the night sky. As I lay there I reached out with my mind until I reached Charlie's house. Good, he wasn't home yet that meant I could have a little longer out here.

I lay back and looked at the stars wondering how I came to be here. Once I was just a normal human girl, well never normal. I had always been too clumsy to be normal. I still remembered that night, the night my whole life had changed. At the time I was fifteen and I had been walking to the shop on the corner of my road going to get some milk as Renee had for gotten to pick some up on her way back from work. I had just turned into the corner of my road when _he _grabbed me from behind. He smelt like apples left out on a hot day after they had gone rotten. He smelt like danger, just bad. The man dragged me into a dark corner, one of the few that wasn't lit by street lamps. Then he lifted my head backwards and lifted my head up until I was facing the sky, and then he bit. Later I found out that he had been planning to kill me, simply drink his fill and then leave me on the sidewalk to slowly bleed to death. I guess that's why I am lucky that Riley found me.

Riley is a D'hampyre like what I am now, the only difference was that I was made into one whilst she was born as one. Yeah made, apparently I am the only one ever to be made into one, which I guess is kinda cool, in a way. A D'hampyre is special, not the most common of creatures, and I only know Riley and Rohan as others of our species. We're part vampire, part wolf, it means that we have the best of both of them. And because Riley saved my life that night, I also have her natural powers which she got from her vampire father and from the medicine an ex-boyfriend had given her, which meant I had telepathy and the power to shift into more than just a wolf. Though I had never tested it before so I wasn't quite sure what I could change into.

As I lay there, looking up into the skys I heard a noise, a rustling one. Quickly I moved and ran to a nearby tree climbing up it so I could see who was comming towards me.

Edward and Alice Cullen, if Lauren, Jessica and my memory were correct. They seemed to be hunting or something like that. At least they were in the hunting pose that most vampires adopted when they were hunting for prey. Except they looked wrong. Not like usual vampires. I knew from my experience and what I have heard about the Cullens that some of them have powers, I think there is a mind-reader, a pshycic and a empath in the family.

Though god only knows which one is which.

I waited up in the tree watching the two Cullen's for about twenty minutes trying to listen to their conversation, it was difficult though because only one of them-Alice seemed to be talking. Guess, I know which one is the mind-reader then. Edward. Eventually they went and after waiting to see if they would come back, I shimmied down the tree and started on my way back.

Jack would like to know what I have learnt tonight.

* * *

**_Sorry about the crap spelling in both chapters, it's late and i'm tired. Mention them too me in a review and I'll change it. Night :)_**


End file.
